


not like me to assume (we're going out of bounds)

by livinginaprettyhowtown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz Friendship, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Cute, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Daddy Sweet Pea, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Betty Cooper, Everyone Loves Sweet Pea, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Jughead Jones, Marriage, Mentioned Fangs Fogarty, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Pregnancy, Pregnant Betty Cooper, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Soft Betty Cooper, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Sweetbetts - Freeform, the crackship we all deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginaprettyhowtown/pseuds/livinginaprettyhowtown
Summary: a collection of sweet pea x betty cooper drabbles, because as the best riverdale crackhead ship, sweetbetts deserves more recognition.drabbles range from 2 pages to 5+. depends on how inspired i'm feeling.will be updating as often as i can write, tags will be updated as well.prompt ideas are always welcome!
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Comments: 48
Kudos: 48





	1. wrapped up (like a bow)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: wrapped up (like a bow)
> 
> In which Betty and Sweet Pea are college roommates.
> 
> Based on the prompt: "Sunshine, it's Christmas."

The sunlight was beginning to fade when a tired but enthusiastic Betty Cooper managed to stumble through the doorway of her little apartment. The commute from NYU to her place in downtown Brooklyn was by no means lengthy, but still a hassle. She shivered, quickly shutting the door and placing her bags by her feet. She removed her beanie and gloves before shedding her jacket, making her way into the living room, where her roommate reclined comfortably on the couch.

“I’m home, Sweets,” she announced, smiling at the dark-haired man happily.

He glanced up at her, offering her his trademark smirk. “Hey Cooper. How was class today?”

She groaned. “At this point in the semester, I am seriously regretting taking 3 classes every day. Who assigns a paper due immediately after winter break?”

“That is pretty cruel,” Sweet Pea offered, laughing at her pout. “But I might have something to make up for your misfortune.”

She sat up straighter, eyes twinkling happily. “Christmas isn’t for another two days, Sweets.”

He rolled his eyes as he reached under the couch to pull out a messily wrapped present. “Call it an early Christmas present, if you want. Uh, sorry about the wrapping,” he added, the tips of his ears turning red as he handed the box to her. 

Betty smiled genuinely at him. “I love it, Pea. You didn’t have to.”

Sweet Pea seemed to blush more at her words. “Maybe I wanted to.”

Betty glanced up at his husky tone, her seafoam green eyes meeting his deep brown ones. For a moment, she found herself lost in the warmth of his gaze. 

It was no secret to Betty Cooper that over the past few months, she had developed a fairly deep crush on her roommate. Standing at over six feet, Sweet Pea towered over her petite frame from the day they met. His rugged biker aesthetic, complete with a well-worn leather jacket, only added to the look. She had initially been fearful of the intimidating man, but he had quickly shown himself to be a big softie, and soon enough, he had become her best friend. 

Betty was not naïve to the attractiveness that rolled off of Sweet Pea in waves. His face was sharp and defined, contrasting the shaggy way in which he wore his hair. His chocolate brown eyes conveyed a vast range of emotion and always made Betty feel as though he was staring into her soul. He had an angular nose and soft, pouty lips, and oh, that body.

On the rare occasions Sweet Pea had felt comfortable enough to walk around the place without a shirt, Betty could not help but trace every defined muscle with her sharp eye. She could not deny that she had spent quite a few nights imagining his hard, strong body wrapped around hers. 

Sweet Pea cleared his throat, averting his gaze from Betty as she snapped out of her stupor, returning to the gift in her hands. She popped off the singular piece of tape at the top and the paper unfurled to reveal a brand new laptop.

Betty gasped, opening and closing the device to ensure it was real. “Pea…” she breathed. “This is too much.”

He held up a hand. “I know you’ve been working your ass off in your classes, and it can’t help to have such an old computer. I think you damn well deserve a new one. And don’t start with the ‘it’s too much’ act. Sunshine, it’s Christmas, and if I want to spoil you, I will damn well do so,” he replied, his cheeks a light pink as he said that last part.

She stared at him in awe and gratitude. “Thank you, Sweet Pea. Really. This means a lot to me,” she continued, setting the computer on the coffee table.

“It was nothing, cupcake. Promise me you’ll put it to good use though,” he smirked.

She laughed, making her way around to where he had shifted to make room for her on the couch. “Of course I will,” she stated, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Thank you again, Sweets.”

He blushed a deep red, wrapping one arm around her and holding her tight. “Anything for you, Betts,” he murmured, dropping a soft kiss to the crown of her head.


	2. bad time (for a good time baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a collection of sweet pea x betty cooper drabbles, because as the best riverdale crackhead ship, sweetbetts deserves more recognition.
> 
> drabbles range from 2 pages to 5+. depends on how inspired i'm feeling.
> 
> will be updating as often as i can write, tags will be updated as well.
> 
> prompt ideas are always welcome!
> 
> (in case you're not a fan/haven't caught on, all my titles are song lyrics from Sabrina Carpenter songs - they're aesthetic and I love her, okay?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: bad time (for a good time baby)
> 
> In which Betty and Sweet Pea's secret relationship is discovered by - well, you'll see...
> 
> Based on the prompt: "The Southside trash and Riverdale's golden girl are sleeping together?!"
> 
> *fair warning, as alluded to by the prompt - there are mentions of sexual activity in this chapter - nothing explicit though, since my attempts at smut are iffy at best. okay, you have been warned!*

It started after the Serpent dance, when Jughead had called it quits and left her alone in the parking lot.

He had been her knight in shining armor, rumbling in on a shiny chrome bike.

She left the bar on the back of his industrial steed that night.

He liked cuddling as much as her, though he’d never admit it. He ran with gangbangers, but he could be unbelievably reverent in bed. He made sure she was aware of that when he fell to his knees, worshipping her in a way that made her feel glorified.

She liked the push and pull he demanded from her. He appreciated how pliant yet rowdy she could be. Together, they could work miracles.

On the days when they were feeling particularly daring, he would drive her around town. With her hair blowing in the wind and a smile on her face, it was hard to think of anything else but him. 

Besides, he would always speed up a little when she would wrap her arms around him even tighter.

That summer, he took her down to the quarry with Toni and Fangs. She was surprised at the easy revelation of their relationship to his friends, but he shrugged it off with a smile. They wouldn’t say a word.

“You’re SP’s girl,” Toni commented, splashing Fangs with some water. “Makes you one of us. Besides, he made us swore we wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Sweet Pea grinned cheekily.

She tried and failed to hide the smile taking over her face. “Dork,” she teased.

Sweet Pea promptly throws her into the water after that.

Sometimes, when she stopped to think about it, they weren’t so different after all. He liked to carry his darkness as a shield. She kept hers on the inside.

It wasn’t surprising to her that he was the best sex she’s ever had. The contrast between their personalities somehow strengthened the bond over what they did have in common.

Betty had always appreciated a good juxtaposition.

It happened the first week of school.

Sweet Pea, having forgotten that their happy rendezvous was still a secret, had walked up to her in the middle of the cafeteria and greeted her with a kiss that had her heart swooning and toes curling.

Betty, lost in the haze of her boyfriend, was unable to resist the way he pulled a response from her wanting lips.

He pulled away, smirking at her dopey grin, when he realized the entire cafeteria had gone dead silent.

She seemed to come to her senses, embarrassment quickly flushing her sharp features as she took in the incredulous stares of the student body.

“Holy shit,” Cheryl commented, shocked as everyone else. “The Southside trash and Riverdale’s golden girl are sleeping together?!”

Sweet Pea stared down as his mortified girlfriend. “Oh shit.”


	3. you're scared (i'm nervous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a collection of sweet pea x betty cooper drabbles, because as the best riverdale crackhead ship, sweetbetts deserves more recognition.
> 
> drabbles range from 2 pages to 5+. depends on how inspired i'm feeling.
> 
> will be updating as often as i can write, tags will be updated as well.
> 
> prompt ideas are always welcome!
> 
> (in case you're not a fan/haven't caught on, all my titles are song lyrics from Sabrina Carpenter songs - they're aesthetic and I love her, okay?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: you're scared (i'm nervous)
> 
> In which Betty doesn't understand why Sweet Pea won't kiss her.
> 
> Based on the prompt: "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"
> 
> This drabble is slightly longer because I felt like the extra background scenes were really what gives this story the oomph it needs. Though I have to say, I spent significantly more time editing this one - sometimes I don't vibe with prompts as much. grr.
> 
> Anyways - enjoy!!

1 month ago

///

“How many times are we going to push each other away, Jughead?” 

“Until it sticks.”

Sweet Pea frowned, shutting off the bike’s engine. _What the hell? ___

____

He turned, catching a glimpse of Jughead’s tense form stomping back towards the bar, fists curling tightly at his sides. He rolled his eyes. Jones was so predictable when he was angry.

____

A soft sniffle drew his attention back to where Betty stood watching Jughead stalk away. She shifted nervously, bringing her arms up to wrap tightly around her waist. Her lithe form trembled as she held back tears, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth.

____

_God, she’s beautiful. ___

______ _ _

His body made the decision for him, swinging his leg over the bike and propelling him towards her. She glanced at his approaching figure, confusion clear in her eyes. He stopped right in front of her, staring down at her trembling form. Without a word, he shrugged his jacket off, placing the warm leather around her shoulders. 

______ _ _

“Let’s go, Princess,” Sweet Pea called, turning back around towards his bike.

______ _ _

“W-where are you taking me?” she replied softly.

______ _ _

He laughed softly, turning back around to loop an arm around her shoulders. “Home, Blondie. Let me take you home.”

______ _ _

She tensed up as he led her to his bike, but as he squeezed her shoulder, she relaxed, climbing on after him. He smirked back at her.

______ _ _

“Hold tight, doll. Can’t have you hurting that pretty face of yours.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

He had made it to the stop sign around the corner when she squeezed his torso gently.

______ _ _

“I don’t want to go home, Sweet Pea,” she called over the roar of the engine. “Not yet.”

______ _ _

He grinned, revving the engine. “As you wish, Princess,” he shouted back, making a sharp U-turn. _A little drive around the neighborhood couldn’t hurt. ___

________ _ _ _ _

///

________ _ _ _ _

_“Gimme’ fuel, gimme’ fire, gimme’ that which I desire – OOH” ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sweet Pea jerked awake at the sound of his alarm, scrambling to shut it off. He groaned, realizing that he had thirty minutes before he had to pick up Betty. Quickly, he grabbed a clean set of clothes – he wasn’t a Neanderthal, after all – and headed for the shower. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Fifteen minutes later, he was out the door, engine revving as he cruised down the street.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Have a good day, Elizabeth,” Alice called. “And have a safe drive.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, Mom,” Betty replied. “See you at dinner.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

And with that, she was out the door, bag over her shoulder and a warm blueberry muffin in hand. She inhaled the fresh air, turning to lock the door behind her when she heard the telltale rumble of her boyfriend’s motorcycle. Smiling, she walked briskly down her driveway to meet him as he pulled up to the curb, pulling his helmet off to reveal his wild hair.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Good mornin’, Peaches,” Sweet Pea drawled, smiling lazily. “That for me?” he questioned, motioning towards the muffin in her hand.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Betty giggled. “I baked them this morning,” she responded, handing the muffin to him. “Good morning, Sweet Pea,” she added, leaning closer to kiss him. He shifted nervously, taking a big bite of the muffin to subtly avoid it.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She frowned, pulling back. “Sweets–”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Have I ever mentioned,” he interrupted, “how lucky I am to have a girlfriend who can cook?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Betty blushed, forgetting about the dodged kiss momentarily. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks for breakfast, ducks,” Sweet Pea said, pulling her closer to hug her appreciatively.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course, Sweets. Besides, who else is gonna keep you fed?” Betty joked, basking in his deep laugh.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Damn right, Coop,” he replied. “Now hop on, or we’ll be late for school,” he continued, sitting back down on his bike, offering her his helmet.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She took it, placing it over her head as she sat behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hold on tight, darlin,” Sweet Pea drawled, his heart beating happily at her laughter. The engine rumbled to life and he peeled away from the curb, making his way to Riverdale High.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So,” Betty started, wrapping her hand around Sweet Pea’s bicep as they walked to her locker. “Homecoming is in two weeks.”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mhm,” Sweet Pea replied. “Got a date yet?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Betty rolled her eyes affectionately. “Nope – no one has asked me yet,” she responded, stopping to open her locker. Sweet Pea leaned onto the locker beside hers, crossing his arms.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well that’s good. I don’t like beating up people, you know,” he commented, loving the way she blushed, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And why would you be beating people up?” she teased, closing her locker and stepping closer to him.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Because,” he teased back, tilting her chin up. “You’re mine, and I plan on escorting you,” he said softly, reveling in the small shiver that ran through her.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She smiled, leaning closer again to kiss him, but he stepped back slightly, breaking their moment. He ran his thumb along her jawline, smiling affectionately at her.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll see you at lunch, Princess,” he said, ignoring the confusion on her face as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What the hell? ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Betty sighed. It was far from the first time Sweet Pea had pulled away from her attempts to kiss him – but for the love of God, she had no idea why.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sweet Pea had never been in love before, but he knew Betty Cooper was it for him the night he drove her around the town, her laughter ringing in his ears.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he was terrified.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It had only been a month since Betty had moved on from Jughead, agreeing to his proposition of an official date. He was over the moon that she had welcomed him into her life, but he had his own insecurities – especially when it came to her.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Betty was beautiful, no doubt. She was strong and smart and extremely capable of getting any guy she wanted – so it made total sense to him to be wary. They hadn’t been together long, and Sweet Pea worried that Betty thought only of them as a fling.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He desperately wanted to kiss her, to claim her as his own. However, he was scared shitless. Once he kissed her, he knew he’d fall even deeper for her – and until she confirmed they were official, he was determined to keep his last wall up.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was leaning on his bike in the near-empty parking lot, idly twirling his butterfly knife around as he waited for Vixens practice to be over. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed the disgruntled blonde cheerleader heading his way.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sweet Pea.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He froze at the sound of his girlfriend’s firm tone. Slowly, he stood up from his bike, glancing around. The rest of the Vixens were headed towards their cars, all parked closer to the school than he was. He shifted to face his girlfriend, noting the emotionless expression on her face. His stomach was full of bricks.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, Betts,” he responded softly, forgoing his usual teasing nicknames. “How was practice?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She ignored his question, moving slowly between his legs until they were inches apart.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” she demanded, her finger jabbing into his chest.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He fumbled for an answer. “What are you talking about, Blondie?” he countered lamely.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She frowned at his weak response. “This morning, you bit into your muffin to avoid kissing me, and then at the lockers, you pulled away. What is it? Do I smell bad? Do you not like kissing? Do you not like me?” she rambled, waving her hands around.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sweet Pea stared at her in shock, grabbing her hands and pulling her in close.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you kidding, Betty? Of course I like you – that’s not it at all,” he emphasized, frowning at her ridiculous conclusions.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then what, Sweet Pea? Why won’t you kiss me?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sighed, lowering his eyes. “Because I don’t know, Betts.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?” she pressed.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Because I don’t know where I stand with you!” he said, frustrated. “I don’t know what I am to you and it scares me. Am I just a fling? Am I a rebound? I can’t kiss you if that’s all I am,” he continued, running a hand through his hair, deciding to bite the bullet.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I can’t kiss you because you’re it for me, Betty Cooper,” he murmured.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Betty stepped back, gripping his hands tightly. “Sweet Pea,” she breathed, feeling moisture prick at the corners of her eyes.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I need to know if you feel the same,” he implored, bracing for the possible rejection.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sweets, of course I do,” Betty laughed, wiping at her eye. “You’ve been it for me all along.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His gaze snapped up to meet her mirth-filled eyes, the sheer relief and hope visible in his eyes making her giggle.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Really?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course,” she chuckled. “I love you, Sweet Pea.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His eyes lit up and he bit back a grin. “I love you, Betty. God, I’m so in love with you,” he said, pulling her into his arms.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They held each other tightly as Sweet Pea spoke. “It’s too bad you never told me earlier,” he commented, running his fingers through the end of her ponytail.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why’s that?” she mumbled, lifting her head to look up at him.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, one, it could’ve saved us a lot of heartache,” he chuckled, cupping her chin. “And two, we could’ve been doing this a lot sooner,” he quipped, wrapping his other hand around her waist.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sweets –“ she replied.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He cut her off with a searing kiss, their lips melding together perfectly. Betty groaned. She really should have said something – Sweet Pea was a fantastic kisser.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pulled away slightly, smirking at the cloudy-eyed gaze she threw at him.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, and for the record, I love vanilla, but you’d smell better in strawberry,” he commented cheekily.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She glared half-heartedly up at him, laughter bubbling in the back of her throat.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SP's alarm is Fuel by Metallica, if you were wondering - I thought it was fitting ;)
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated (y'all are actually so sweet - i love hearing your thoughts!)
> 
> have any prompt suggestions? please don't hesitate to comment!


	4. stop acting perfect (baby, take off all your cool)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a collection of sweet pea x betty cooper drabbles, because as the best riverdale crackship, sweetbetts deserves more recognition.
> 
> drabbles range from 2 pages to 5+. depends on how inspired i'm feeling.
> 
> will be updating as often as i can write, tags will be updated as well.
> 
> prompt ideas are always welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: stop acting perfect (baby, take off all your cool)
> 
> In which Betty discovers that Sweet Pea has a hidden talent.
> 
> Based on the prompt: "Wait, you can sing?"

“Hey, Sweets, pass me that textbook on my dresser, please?” Betty waved her hand in the general direction, gaze focused on the math problem below her. Sweet Pea glanced up from his phone at his studious girlfriend, chuckling softly.

“You got it, cupcake.”

He stood up from the bay window, bending his knees to get his blood circulating again as he moved over to the dresser, grabbing the heavy book off the top.

“Gross. Calculus AB? I forgot you were taking that class,” he joked, setting the book down on her bed. She reached for it, idly flipping to the last lesson of the chapter.

“It’s not that bad,” she mumbled distractedly. “If I could just figure out what derivatives are.”

He hummed in agreement. “Glad I’m taking pre-calc.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling, as she scribbled notes on her homework. Sweet Pea squeezed her shoulder, not wanting to interrupt her concentration.

“Music?”

She nodded. “Not too loud, though.”

He grinned, switching on her stereo. The opening chords of some bubblegum pop song filtered through the speakers. Sweet Pea groaned, quickly changing it to his favorite rock station.

The classic tune playing caught his attention, and he smiled, sitting down at Betty’s vanity to enjoy the music.

_“You can’t start a fire,”_ Sweet Pea subconsciously sang, scrolling through his phone. _“You can’t start a fire without a spark…”_

The music switched off suddenly and Sweet Pea snapped his head up. Betty stood in front of him, eyes bright and attentive.

“Wait, you can sing?” she said incredulously, staring down at her now-mortified boyfriend.

“Uh,” Sweet Pea mumbled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I can’t?”

She frowned, confused. “What do you mean? I just heard you.”

“Oh,” he said, turning a deep red. “I-I didn’t realize I was.”

“Sweets, you have an amazing voice,” she gushed, grabbing his hand. He flushed at her words, glancing at his feet. “You should sing more often.”

He lifted his embarrassed gaze to meet her hopeful one. “Sorry, Princess,” he muttered, standing up. “I don’t sing for anyone.”

She frowned again, tugging on his arm. “But you should,” she emphasized. “You can’t let that talent go to waste.”

He grimaced. “I don’t know, Betts.”

She sighed, backing down. “Will you sing for just me, then?”

Sweet Pea stared at her, dumbfounded. “Do you really want that?”

She nodded excitedly. “More than anything, Pea.”

He thought it over for a moment, then grinned. “Well, what my lady wants, my lady gets,” he replied, switching on the stereo and pulling his stunned girlfriend into his arms. “But only if my lady dances with me.”

She threw her head back happily, calculus forgotten as he rocked them back and forth, making circles around the room. He spun her under his arm, smiling at her relaxed smile and carefree movements.

He pulled her close as the last refrain began to play, cradling her in his arms. _“You can’t start a fire,”_ he crooned. _“Worrying about your little world falling apart; this gun’s for hire,”_ he continued, kissing the top of her head.

He felt her smile against his chest, his heart thumping happily in return.

_“Even if we’re just dancing in the dark.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song playing is "Dancing in the Dark" by Bruce Springsteen :)
> 
> a nice, extra-fluffy one for y'all because I love the idea that SP only sings for Betty ;)  
>    
> also made a few edits after posting because i didn’t spend as much time on this one and figured a few changes would help complete the story :) enjoy!  
> thank you for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated (y'all are actually so sweet - i love hearing your thoughts!)
> 
> have any prompt suggestions? please don't hesitate to comment!


	5. we could be royalty (king and queen of nowhere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a collection of sweet pea x betty cooper drabbles, because as the best riverdale crackship, sweetbetts deserves more recognition.
> 
> drabbles range from 2 pages to 5+. depends on how inspired i'm feeling.
> 
> titles are lyrics from sabrina carpenter songs, if you were curious :)
> 
> will be updating as often as i can write, tags will be updated as well.
> 
> prompt ideas are always welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: we could be royalty (king and queen of nowhere)
> 
> In which Betty falls for the wrong guy - but falling for the wrong guy comes with some big issues.
> 
> Based on the prompt: “I’m supposed to marry Prince Forsythe tomorrow, and yet, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Your Majesty,” he whispered into her ear, “have I mentioned how lovely you smell today?”

She flushed bright red at the ease of his compliments. 

“Sir O’Connor, that is not proper,” she admonished softly.

“I’m afraid it can’t be helped, milady,” he countered daringly. “The vanilla of your soaps makes me want to do horribly improper things.”

She giggled, quieting as the knight stationed at the door turned to look at the pair. Immediately she righted her behavior – speaking so informally could land him in serious trouble with the king. The moment faded between them as they both regained their formalities. 

“I have no further need for your assistance, Sir O’Connor,” Princess Elizabeth said. “You may resume your regular duties.”

Sir O’Connor sighed softly at the dismissal, wishing their relationship was not so frowned upon. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he replied, turning away.

///

“Prince Forsythe,” Princess Elizabeth called. “I was hoping to visit the royal hot springs today to celebrate together before we are wed.”

She turned the corner to find her fiancée hunched over mounds of paper. He looked up, a sympathetic smile crossing his face at her hopeful question.

“You’ll have to forgive me, milady,” he replied. “But these treaty papers must be tended to urgently. If you wish to go alone, I’ll have Sir O’Connor escort you.”

She stumbled. “S-sir O’Connor?”

“Aye,” he confirmed, returning to his papers. “He is my closest companion, and the only person outside of the royal family to know where the hot springs lie. He will protect you, if you are comfortable with that.”

“Yes,” she replied hastily. “Er- I am comfortable with that. I will miss you, though, Your Highness.”

“And I you,” he replied distractedly. “Tell your handmaiden to fetch Sir O’Connor. It will not take long for him to prepare the horses.”

Princess Elizabeth smiled. “Of course, Your Highness. I shall return from the springs promptly.”

Prince Forsythe said nothing, having devoted his full attention to the documents once more.

///

“The springs are just around the corner, Princess Elizabeth,” Sir O’Connor spoke, recognizing the purple flowers that grew nearby.

“Wonderful,” she replied, beginning to relax at the thought of soaking in the deliciously warm water.

They turned the corner to find the turquoise pool steamy and sparkling. Princess Elizabeth sucked in a breath at the sight.

“The last time I was here, I had just arrived in Riverdale a week ago,” she reminisced fondly, “Prince Forsythe brought me up here to celebrate our engagement.”

Sir O’Connor grimaced internally at the thought of such a ‘celebration.’ 

“Sounds lovely, Princess. I’ll be keeping watch if you need me,” he said, turning to tie the horses to the nearby trees.

Princess Elizabeth scoffed. “I didn’t ask you to escort me just so you could keep watch,” she said softly, walking up behind him. She stood on her toes, draping her arms over his shoulders. Immediately he relaxed into her touch, the stiffness of formality slipping away.

“This is the first time we’ve had proper time to ourselves,” she said softly, toying with the top button of his tunic. 

He stiffened at the realization, his heart thumping rapidly.

“Do you really want to keep watch,” Princess Elizabeth crooned, “Sweet Pea?”

He grasped her hands, pulling them off his shoulders so he could face her.

“Princess,” he began. She fixed him with an unimpressed look.

“Betty,” he corrected, reveling in the way her eyes clouded over. “There’s nothing I want more. But it wouldn’t be proper.”

She huffed, pulling away from his hands as she walked towards the springs. “Oh please. Since when have you ever given a damn about propriety, Sweets?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out when she bent at the waist and pulled her dress up off her body, leaving her in just her undergarments. He swallowed, the fluttering in his stomach increasing at a rapid pace as she began untying her bodice.

“Discard your layers, Pea,” she commanded, biting her lip at the resistance fading on his face. “Come enjoy this hot water with me.”

He broke, tossing his outer garments off as he ran towards Betty. She squealed as he picked her up in his arms, carrying her into the steaming water. 

“You’re right, you know,” he said, drawing her attention to him. She gazed up at him questioningly.

“If I really gave a damn about propriety, I wouldn’t be doing this.”

He closed the distance between their mouths with a mind-numbing kiss. She groaned at the primal way he commanded her lips, sending tingles straight to her core. 

Screw the kingdom. Screw the treaty. 

How could she think about marrying Prince Forsythe when her heart was already captivated with his closest companion?

///

“It’s funny, you know.”

Sweet Pea opened one eye lazily, glancing down at the goddess in his arms. “Hmm?”

“I’m supposed to marry Prince Forsythe tomorrow, and yet, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

His chuckle reverberated throughout her body, sending her body tingling once more.

“I am but a lowly knight, Your Highness,” he replied, closing his eyes again.

She frowned, poking at his ribs. “You don’t have to address me like that when we’re alone, Sweet Pea. And you know I don’t give a damn about rank.”

He sighed at her persistence, looking back down at her. “Marrying Prince Forsythe would be what’s best for the kingdom,” he stated gruffly. “It would seal the treaty. And he can make you happy, Betty.”

She scoffed, shifting in the water to sit straight. “Prince Forsythe does not know me behind the fancy gowns and proper titles. He does not make me laugh the way your whispered jokes do. He does not keep me company when I read like you do. He could not make me happy the way I’m happy right now, Sweet Pea. I’m happy with you.”

His eyes were dark, staring deep into her soul. “Betts, in time you will learn to love him,” he replied, dropping his gaze. “He can give you everything you’ve ever wanted – all I would bring you is shame. I can’t let you give up such a perfect life–“

“Sweets,” she interrupted, frowning his choice of words. He quieted, a mumbled apology falling from his lips. 

“Prince Forsythe is a wonderful man,” she stated. “He could give me all the riches and jewels in the world – but I still would be unhappy because he’s not you.”

She moved to sit in his lap, pressing her right hand to his heart. In the silence she willed her unspoken words to travel through to his soul. Their eyes met, and she swore that in her lifetime, she had never felt so cherished by a man until she met him.

“I don’t care about your rank. I don’t care about the treaty, and I certainly don’t care about Prince Forsythe the way I care about you,” she confessed softly.

His hand rose out of the water to cover her smaller hand, meeting her firm gaze. Her eyes conveyed everything she hadn’t spoken, nothing but truth reflecting back at him.

He made his choice. 

Screw the royal treaty. Screw being miserable for the rest of his life. Screw his oldest and closest friend, even, if it meant he got to have her the way he desired.

“Run away with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies!! long time no see!
> 
> i took a short break from writing to clear my head and think about my writing and how i could improve. i'd say a lot more thought went into this chapter, and i think it shows :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one! old royalty fanfics are my jam, so of course, i had to write one for sweets and betts :) 
> 
> i made SP's last name "O'Connor" because I wanted it to be similar to Sweet Pea's actor (Jordan Connor), but not the same. hope you thought it was as cute as i did!
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated :)  
> (seriously, you guys always make my day with your thoughtful comments!!)
> 
> have any prompt suggestions? please don't hesitate to comment!


	6. the way that you're liftin' me (i feel like heaven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a collection of sweet pea x betty cooper drabbles, because as the best riverdale crackship, sweetbetts deserves more recognition.
> 
> drabbles range from 2 pages to 5+. depends on how inspired i'm feeling.
> 
> titles are lyrics from sabrina carpenter songs, if you were curious :)
> 
> will be updating as often as i can write, tags will be updated as well.
> 
> prompt ideas are always welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: the way that you're liftin' me (i feel like heaven)
> 
> In which the husband of a very pregnant Betty Cooper is overcome with baby fever.
> 
> Based on the prompt: "I want another baby."

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Betty groaned, shifting restlessly on the bed as the alarm clock continued to blare. 

“Sweets…” she mumbled, poking her husband with her elbow. “Turn it off…”

He chuckled, reaching one long arm behind him to silence the clock. She sighed in content, draping her arm across her protruding stomach. 

He hummed contentedly, staring down at the blonde angel next to him.

“Wake up, dove,” he whispered, stroking her arm up and down. She squirmed, a lazy smile spreading on her face.

“That tickles, Pea,” she groaned, pushing his hand away. He smiled – the sleepier Betty was, the more adorable she got.

“Come on,” he grunted, swinging his legs over the bed. “I’ll make you breakfast.”

He padded around to her side of the bed, where she continued to lay in defiance.

“Too sleepy,” she mumbled, batting at his hands. Sweet Pea chuckled.

“You know, you used to get up at 5 to run,” he commented. “It’s 7:30 and you’re still not on your feet.”

She sighed. “It’s this stupid bump,” she said, frustrated. “He wants me to sleep in.”

Sweet Pea frowned at her words, immediately helping her sit up to a comfortable position. He knelt down in front of her, catching her disgruntled gaze.

“Don’t say that,” he reprimanded gently, placing his hand over her abdomen. “This little guy is a blessing. I’m lucky to have him.”

She smiled apologetically. “I know, Sweets. I’m lucky to have two guys to love,” she said. 

He smiled, kissing her abdomen softly. She placed a hand on his shoulder, bending down to meet his lips. 

Sweet Pea smiled into the kiss. Ever since they found out she was pregnant, it seemed as though he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Alright, let’s go downstairs, love,” he said as they ended their kiss. “What do you want for breakfast?”

She grinned, standing up. 

“Waffles!” Betty exclaimed happily. “With ketchup and fruit on the side!”

Sweet Pea grimaced. Betty’s pregnancy craving for ketchup would forever haunt him, but it kept her happy, so he relented.

“You got it, ducks.”

///

“Mmm… smells delicious, Sweets,” Betty called, waddling over to the stereo.

“All for you, babe,” Sweet Pea replied, grinning at the sight of his very pregnant wife bending over to change the radio station.

Soft music filtered through the speakers as Betty stood back up, clapping happily. 

“Oh, Pea, I love this song,” she gushed, prancing softly through the living room.

 _“I wouldn’t know where to start, sweet music playing in the dark,”_ she sang along, spinning gracefully despite the extra weight. He watched her dancing, his heart thumping rapidly at the completely relaxed look on her face.

_She’s always been beautiful, but God, she’s even more beautiful now._

He pulled the plug on the waffle maker, sliding the now crispy waffle onto a plate. He quickly made his way into the living room with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, rocking them back and forth slowly. She hummed in content, placing her hands on top of her rounded belly. 

_“Be still my foolish heart,”_ he sang softly into her ear. _“Don’t ruin this on me.”_

With that, he spun her to face him, pressing their foreheads together as the song began to wind down. Her eyes fluttered closed and she pressed her hands to his chest, keeping him close. He pressed just as firmly on her back, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. Her bump kept them farther apart than either cared for, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset in the slightest.  
“You’re so beautiful carrying our son, you know?” Sweet Pea mumbled, kissing her forehead gently. He smirked at the easy blush that rose on her cheeks.

They had been together for six years and she always blushed when he complimented her, without fail.

“And you’re so beautiful when you’re making breakfast for us, you know?” Betty countered daringly, biting her lip at the surprise on her husband’s face.

Sweet Pea laughed heartily. “Ouch, darling,” he replied jokingly. “Good to know I’m just here to cook for you.”

Betty rolled her eyes, pulling him down for a kiss. “You’re going to be a wonderful father, Pea.”

He shrugged, pulling her in sideways for a hug. “And you’re going to be a wonderful mother, Betts.”

It was her turn to smirk. “I’ll be a better mother once I have some waffles in me,” she said sarcastically, poking at his ribs. Sweet Pea twitched away from her sneaky fingers.

“Okay, okay,” he laughed. “I get it. Waffles are coming right up, love.”

She rubbed her hands together in excitement, taking a seat at the dining table. “Yay!” she cheered, failing to notice the sheer adoration falling upon his face as he looked at her.

 _After years of having absolutely nothing,_ he thought to himself, _she’s the best reward._

///

Betty frowned at her reflection, tugging at the floral-patterned maxi dress, which, after nearly 9 months of pregnancy, now seemed to fall at tea length. She sighed, dissatisfied with the way her belly bulged around the seemingly useless ruffled waistline.

“God, this dress makes me look so bloated,” she muttered, pulling the puffy sleeves down as far as they could go.

A pair of strong arms wrapped securely around her stomach, startling her out of her spiral.

“Maybe we should get you some glasses, babe,” Sweet Pea murmured. “From what I can see, you look like a goddess.”

Betty sighed again, his words doing little to soothe her displeasure. She blamed it on the pregnancy hormones.

“I don’t even have a waistline anymore, Pea,” she replied, placing a hand on his arm. “I probably won’t even have one when this little guy is born. I’m just gonna be all wrinkly skin and stretch marks for days.”

Sweet Pea frowned, kissing her temple firmly. “Hey, that’s my wife you’re talking about,” he joked softly. 

She continued to look away, lamenting the fact that she couldn’t even see her feet anymore.

“I want another baby.”

Her head shot up, staring at her husband’s reflection in the mirror. Together they made quite a picture. She looked incredibly small next to him. Their hands lay flat on her protruding stomach, his massive palms covering nearly the entire front. His head was tucked into her neck, her blonde waves covering half his face – but she could still see the sincerity in his gaze.

“W-what?”

He sighed, rubbing soft circles on her belly with his thumb. “I want another baby,” he reiterated, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“I heard you the first time,” she said softly, “but why?”

“Because you’ve never been more beautiful, and I’ve never been happier.”

She flushed a deep red at his words, leaning back into his hold.

“You’ve always been beautiful, Betts,” he stated, “You’ve always been the most beautiful girl in the room.”

She blushed even more, if possible. “Sweets…” she whispered.

“But I never knew that you could glow so much as you do now, carrying our child,” he continued. “My son.”

“You made me a father, Betty, and with this little guy in your stomach, I’ve never seen anything more radiant,” he mumbled into her neck. “I want to see you like this as much as I can.”

She felt her eyes watering up. “Sweet Pea,” she managed. “You’re riling up my hormones.”

He chuckled, smiling into her neck. “Can’t help it, sunshine,” he said cheekily. “My wife needs to know how gorgeous she is.”

Her grin stretched her entire face. “How lucky I am,” she said, leaning her head back on his shoulder, “to have a husband who takes such good care of me.”

He grinned back just as brightly. “Nah, ducks,” he said softly, looking down at the beautiful, loving woman in his arms.

_My love. My wife._

“I’m the lucky one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 hits!! You guys are amazing! Thank you for your support of my amateur writing, and for proudly shipping sweetbetts along with me :)
> 
> The song Betty sings is "Almost (Sweet Music)" by Hozier - I love this song to death, just so you know :)
> 
> This was inspired by @Kwilliams322 , who brought it to my attention that our little corner of the Riverdale Fanfiction Room has yet to see a sweetbetts pregnancy fic!
> 
> I hope I did our favorite pairing justice - I'd love to see more fluffy pregnancy fics for these two! (take a drink every time SP calls Betty 'beautiful' in this drabble, I dare you)
> 
> (Also, I'm aware I definitely need to find a new ending to these fics besides SP saying something heart-wrenchingly fluffy - I promise that trend is not gonna continue lmao)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, leave any prompt suggestions below, and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Now y'all go fill up the comment section because I absolutely adore the thoughtful comments on these fics! I promise to leave you an equally thoughtful response :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> have any prompt suggestions? please don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
